I Do Need You
by Catty Paris
Summary: Kaho and Len had a fight. Oh no... Some white lies... Includes the female pride.


**I DO NEED YOU****  
(BASED ON "THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR****")  
Written By: Catty Paris  
**

**A La Corda D'oro Fanfic  
Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino**

_**Summary: **_

_**Kaho and Len had a fight. Oh no... Some white lies... Including the female pride.**^^_

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_The song is from the album Fearless by Taylor Swift. I don't own it but I love it a lot._**

_**Characters belong to the creators of La Corda D'oro. **_

**

* * *

**

"So it's you and the guys again huh?" Kaho huffed. "Love, please. It's just today," Len tried to reason with her. "BASKETBALL is all you boys ever think about," she glared at him making Len's sweat drop. "This could be the last time me and the guys are gonna get to shoot some hoops together," he made the puppy-face look. Kaho smiled. But it was FAKE. "Well then, go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at him, turned her back and walked away.

"Thanks Love!" Len exclaimed, totally oblivious of her fit. He sprinted towards Tsuchiura and the others. It's gonna be great! Today is their last day of class. Their senior year. And they won't be able to do this after graduation day. "Looks like Kaho's not doing too well," Tsuchiura laughed. "Oh come on, man. It's really okay with her. She's just acting." Yeah. REALLY NICE ACTING THERE, KAHO...

_Back to Dear Kaho..._

"Stupid men!!" she slammed the door of the house. "Hey, what's all the fuss about?" Kaho's sister looked at her. "Len is having his stupid basketball game with the guys," she said, irritation coming to her nerves. "So what are you mad about?" her sister looked amused. "Is basketball more important than ME???" Kaho asked her and her sister's sweat dropped. "Calm down, dear sister..."

DAMN THEM!! ALL OF THEM!! she thought as she covered her face with her pillow once inside her room. She inspected her cellphone hoping for a message from Len. NONE. She sighed. Figures...

_The next day..._

It was a Saturday. They were supposed to meet at the amusement park. AND SHE'S LATE. "Mom! Why in the world didn't you wake me up?" she asked her mom in her distress. "Dear, I didn't know you wanted me to wake you. You always slept in on weekends," her mom looked at her quizzically.

"I have a date with Len," Kaho said frantically. "And I'm late." she finished. Her mother shrugged, "Hurry along then." Kaho scurried over the house like some goddamn lunatic and finally, she's ready. "I'm going now!" she smiled at her mom. "Take care Dear," her mother called after her.

_At the amusement park..._

Kaho stood there by the entrance hall. It's about 9 minutes after 10. They were supposed to meet at 9:45 am. "Where could he be?" she thought. Kaho waited for another 15 minutes. Until he spotted him. His cobalt blue hair shining while he walked up to one of the refreshment stands, his back turned away from her. She smiled as she tapped him on the shoulder...

"Love?" she turned him to face her. "I'm sorry?" the cobalt blue haired guy said. HE WASN'T LEN. HE WAS HIDEOUS! Kaho managed to bow down and say, "Oh, sorry!" before stalking off. "GOD THAT WAS EMBARRASSING!!!!!!" she thought. WHERE THE HELL IS LEN?!

She had waited for at least an hour. "That's it! I've had it! I'm going home!!!" she stomped home and again, slammed the door. "You're early dear," her mother said. "WE ARE THROUGH!" she said as she walked towards her room. "You and Len??" her mom was surprised. She knew Kaho loved that handsome lad a lot. What ever in the world happened?

_Inside Kaho's room..._

Kaho took her cellphone and wrote a message : Where are you?

She waited for Len's answer about 3 minutes later: I'm in the basketball court downtown with Tsuchiura and the others. Why?

SO HE'S PLAYING BASKETBALL..

She stood up, walked downstairs, opened the front door and walked hastily downtown. There, she saw her boyfriend playing with his guy friends. Len immediately saw her and smiled. "Hey there beautiful," he said as he approached her, all drenched in sweat. Kaho smiled. FAKE AGAIN. "Hi there. I just wanted to ask you... Have you been to the amusement park? The one that just opened about a month ago?" she said still smiling. Len looked at her quizzically. "No. But we planned on going there didn't we?" he smiled and then finally, he remembered. "Oh God..." he blurted out.

Kaho was still smiling at him. SWEAT DROPS. "I..." he stuttered. "You... what?" Kaho's smile was starting to fade. Len sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear," he took her hand but she took them away. "Right," she said. And she started to march away from the court. "Kaho!" he called after her. "You know what... we're through," Kaho said and Len froze. He has never seen her so angry before.

**_In the heat of the fight, I walked away_**  
**_Ignoring words that you were saying, tryin to make me stay_**  
**_I said, "This time I had enough"_**

Kaho went home without looking back. She was very disappointed in him. She couldn't stop thinking that she was only the second best. She was the second priority. And she'll never be the ONLY best and priority of Len Tsukimori.

That night, she asked Fuuyumi-chan, Nao-chan, Mio-chan and Nami-chan over. "I am so mad at him!" Kaho said after telling them what happened. "Kaho, forgive him. He just forgot, that's all," Nami patted her on the back. "But still..." Kaho's words trailed off. "Sempai, I think that no matter what happens, if you love Tsukimori-sempai, you'll forget what happened and forgive him," Fuuyumi smiled at her. "Yeah, and I know you don't mean a thing you said," Mio added. Kaho tried to smile at them. "I just hope he realizes what he did wrong..."

"Did he call?" Nao asked. Kaho nodded, "Yeah. Every hour." And her cellphone rings. She sighs and turns to her friends. "I'm not really ready to talk to him right now," she said. She handed it to Nami. "Tsukimori-kun, this is Amou," she said.

"Could you please give the phone to Kaho?" he asked her. Nami looked at Kaho and she saw the frown. "Sorry but Kaho's not in the mood to talk to you right now. Have any messages?" she asked. Len sighed. "Just tell her I'm sorry and that I love her. That's all. Thank you," and he hung over.

**_And you've called a hundred times_**  
**_But I'm not pickin' up_**  
**_'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over_**  
**_But if you look a little closer_**

_In Len's house..._

"Len, is there something the matter?" his mother asked peering at him while drinking her cup of tea. "It's... nothing," Len looked away. "It doesn't seem nothing. How's Kahoko?" she gave him a knowing look and Len sighed in despair, "Kaho's not talking to me_." _"And why is that?" she continued sipping. "I... forgot our date," Len answered sheepishly and his mother laughed, "I see. No wonder." Len was silent as his mother stood up and patted his shoulder. "Try and talk to her. And don't give up. IF you love her that much," she winked and went to the kitchen.

_The next day..._

"Kaho, Len's outside. He says he wants to talk to you," Kaho's sister called her. "Tell him to go away," Kaho said grumpily. "Why don't you do that?" her sister said in irritation. Kaho sighed and made her way downstairs towards the door. She opened it and she saw Len holding a bouquet of red roses with a teddy bear.

**_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_**  
**_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming,_**  
**_"I'm in love with you"_**

"What do you want Tsukimori-kun?" she asked with formality. Len looked hurt but he tried to brush it off. "Kaho, please talk to me," he pleaded. "No..." and she slammed the door to his face. She heard Len curse a little. She wanted him to BEG for her forgiveness. Simply, she was just playing HARD TO GET. And this made her smile wickedly. Unfortunately for Len, it started to rain. And if you guys don't know, Kaho's house doesn't have a PORCH...

"Dammit!" Len silently cursed. It's pouring hard but he can't leave. "Kaho please open the door?" he said, his voice still had that pleading voice. Kaho LIKED it a lot. "Go away..." he heard her say. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me," he said, his voice threatening. Kaho wanted to laugh. "Then don't" she thought.

**_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_**  
**_Come back for more_**  
**_And don't you leave,_**  
**_'Cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door_**

"I'll be upstairs," she said through the door. "What??" Len was a bit shocked. He knew where her room was and he wasn't sure what to do anymore. "I won't leave even if I die here of pneumonia," she heard him say. She shrugged, "Suit yourself..."

As she went inside her room, she took one of her scrapbooks. "Moments" it read. That scrapbook was composed of pictures and things that she received from Len during the past 3 years they've been together. She smiled at it and turned the pages. Then her cellphone beeped. "Kaho, please don't do this to me..." it read. She was feeling a little guilty but he had to learn his lesson. "I told you to go home didn't I? If you get sick, it wouldn't be my falt..." she said. Len is beginning to feel very horrible but he brushed that feeling off. He had to get Kaho back.

_**Me and my stupid pride, sittin' here, alone**_  
_**Going through the photographs, staring at the phone**_  
_**I keep going back over, the things we both said**_  
_**And I remember the slammin' door**_  
_**And all the things that I misread**_

Len decided to call her. "What now?" she said, trying to sound irritated. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said. "You shouldn't have forgotten our date if you didn't want this to happen," she retorted. "I didn't mean to forget! God! Do you think I wanted this?" he was beginning to feel a little angry. "Yes! Because if you even CARED... why in hell didn't you chase after me?" she asked matching his tone of voice. "How was I supposed to know that you wanted me to chase after you??" he couldn't believe what she's saying.

"Oh, wasn't it obvious?" she said mockingly. "Believe me, the answer is a big NO.." he said. "I'm a woman. DUH! I wanted that to happen. Coz you were so hooked up with that sick game called BASKETBALL," she said angrily. "Why are you still putting that up?" he asked in his irritation. "Because you don't know what it feels like to be SECOND BEST, SECOND PRIORITY... SECOND LOVE!" she hung over and started crying again.

**_Baby you know everything_**  
**_Tell me why you couldn't see_**  
**_That when I left I wanted you to chase after me?_**

Len started throwing pebbles on her window. "God, please help me!" he silently prayed. "I said go away!" he heard her even through the glass and the rain. "I won't leave until this fight is over," Len retorted. "This RELATIONSHIP is over!" she screamed yet again. "I won't lose you!" he yelled back. "You just did!" still, her voice was so loud. "Damn it Kahoko Hino! You've got one heck of a pride for a girl!" he answered. "BUT I LOVE YOU!!"

_**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you**_  
_**To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming,**_  
_**"I'm in love with you"**_  
_**Wait there in the pourin' rain, come back for more**_  
_**And don't you leave,**_  
_**'Cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door**_

"I don't wanna see your face again! Just go! I hate you!" she opened the window and some of the pouring raindrops are going inside her room. "You don't mean that," he said. "How do you know?!" she said, her voice never failing her. "Because I know you love me..." he smiled at her and she knows that he's done it again. Her heart is again being captivated by that smile. But she still isn't satisfied, "You're crazy!" Len chuckled, "You think so?"

_**And I scream out the window**_  
_**"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"**_  
_**But I do, I do, I do.**_  
_**I say, "there's nothing you can say**_  
_**To make this right again, I mean it, I mean it"**_  
_**What I mean is**_

"I love you, so please.. Come back to me..." she heard him say. "You love basketball more than you love me," she looked away and huffed. "I have to admit I love playing basketball," he said and Kaho shrugged, "I've figured that out." Len's smile didn't fade, "Yeah, but... loving you is one of the greatest things in my life and I can't afford to lose the only girl I've ever loved more than I love basketball."

**_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_**  
**_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming,_**  
**_"I'm in love with you"_**

"That's a lie. If you loved me, you wouldn't forget our date," she was still mad. "I'm sorry if I forgot Kaho. But it won't happen again. And this time, I promise that it'll always be you and me. No more anything," he said. The rain is slowly subsiding.

**_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_**  
**_Come back for more_**  
**_And don't you leave,_**  
**_'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door_**

"You know, I hate it when you look at me like that," Kaho muttered as she noticed that Len was looking at him, his smile priceless. "Why?" he asked still smiling. "Coz it makes you look more handsome," she started to smile. The rain has stopped. "It makes me love you more," she said and tears started falling again as she smiled.

_**With your face, and your beautiful eyes**_  
_**And the conversation**_  
_**With the little white lies**_

The next moment, Kaho started down the stairs. She opened the door and took Len in an embrace. He kissed her passionately and she returned it with equal intensity.

**_And the faded picture_**  
**_Of a beautiful night_**  
**_You carry me from your car_**  
**_up the stairs_**  
**_And I'm broke-down cryin'_**  
**_Wish we weren't this messed_**

"You said you hated me," Len smiled crookedly. Kaho grinned at him. "I lied.." and they shared another passionate kiss.

_**After everything in that little black dress**_  
_**After everything, I must confess,**_

_**I need you

* * *

**_"Uhmmm.. Kaho, Len is quite wet.. Mind giving him a few towels and dry him off?" her mother said interrupting their kissing scene. They both blushed. They've totally forgotten where they were. "Oooppss.." Kaho smiled sheepishly alongside the dashing young (not to mention, wet) Len Tsukimori._

* * *

_

_I actually liked this fic.. Teeehhee.. Anyway! Read and Review!! Hope you liked it!  
_


End file.
